


Madness is Contagious

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil! Vav, F/F, F/M, Good Guy! Mad King, I'm not proud of myself for making OCs, Madness Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: After the Mad King is put back in jail, one of two his nieces is appointed CEO of Monarch Labs. The niece seems disinterested in the company, but in keen on figuring out how to cure her uncle’s madness. His other niece wants to keep the madness alive. After an attempt at a cure goes aerie, the madness is transferred to Vav. X-Ray ends up getting captured along with the new CEO niece. Will Hilda, Rusty, and the sane King be able to make things go back to normal?





	1. Dawn of Poppy

It had started off as a normal Sunday in Achievement City. It was sale of the month day at the local comic book store, ‘Hero-ology’. The store was filled to the brim with comics, and decorated with posters and potted plants. Pimple faced comic enthusiasts had flocked to the store to see what deals they could get. The owner of the store owner, a woman with a red-dyed half shaved pixie cut and dull green eyes, was behind the counter working on customer transactions.

Then the front door to the store swung open. “HEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO MISS POPPY!” the young voice called out to the owner.

The owner, Poppy, looked up. “Oh, good afternoon Kerr,” the boy interrupted with a loud cough. “I mean, Dragonface. What are you looking for today?”

Dragonface walked up to the counter. “Do you have the new issue of ‘Team S.S.S.N’. in?”

Poppy nodded. “We do. It will be right on top of the older issues.”

“Awesome!” he yipped as he ran over to that S.S.S.N. section.

“You buy that comic series a lot,” she noted. “Have a favorite character?”

“Neptune has a special place in my heart,” he replied as he grabbed the comic off the self.

“So, Neptune’s your favorite hero?” 

“As much as I like him, X-Ray and Vav are my favorites. They know I like them too. They know I like them so much that they have a restraining order against me,” Dragonface cheered.

Poppy gave him a quizzical look. “You do know that’s not something to be proud of, right?”

Dragonface shrugged as he walked over to the counter. “As much as it sucks that I can’t be near them, I still think it’s cool that they know who I am.” Then he sat his comic on the counter. “They’re the super heroes of the city and you’re a comic book store owner in the city. You’ve got to be a fan of them too, right?”

“Well, I’m glad that the city has super heroes, but,” then she sighed. “I got to be a little critical of them. They were really self-centered and let their emotions almost get in the way of them saving the city. Honestly, I think they could take a few pointers from some of these comics.”

“Trying to sell your books to the heroes, eh?”

Poppy rolled her eyes. “And if you think about it, it was kinda Mogar who brought Mad King’s evil doing to the attention of the citizen’s. And it was the citizens, themselves, who brought Mad King back to the asylum.” Then she sighed again. “That asylum is never going to cure Mad King of his madness. There has got to be another way. And I’ll figure it out and perfect it. One day.”

Dragonface gasped. “Poppy, are you a bad guy?”

Poppy shook her head. “No, no. I just have an, uh, personal bias.” Poppy attempted to defend herself. Dragonface looked at her skeptically. “Trust me, I don’t agree with what he did nor his methods. I promise.”

“Okay…” he responded, still skeptical.

“Come on, let’s just get your comics rung up so you can leave my,” then she waved he fingers around. “evil layer,” she finished, sarcastically.

Dragonface snorted. “Alright, cool.” He said as he slid his book onto the counter. 

Poppy picked up the book as rung it up. “Alright. Cause it’s sale day, it’s only going to be 1,” Poppy was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming open.

Three burglars jumped into the store, guns pointed at customers. “ALRIGHT NERDS, GIVE US YOUR MONEY!” the leader shouted. The customers of the store started screaming and fishing out their wallets.

“Come on!” Poppy shouted as she grabbed Dragonface from over the counter and pulled him behind it with her.

“Ow,” he complained.

“Sorry about that, kid.”

“Dragonface,” he corrected her.

“Whatever. Do you think anyone has been able to contact police?”

Dragonface peered around the side of the counter. He saw one customer who the burglars weren’t focused on, discreetly on his phone. He turned back around the counter. “I saw one guy on his phone. I bet he’s calling X-Ray and Vav.” He whispered.

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” she whispered back.

“Absolutely!”

“Alright, let’s grab from the cash register.” One of the burglars announced. 

“Shit.” She said to herself. “Dragonface, I want you to watch the door to see when X-Ray and Vav come, got it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied as he turned his head around the counter.

Poppy checked to make sure Dragonface was looking away. Then she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a vile containing a yellowish powder. She uncapped the vile, and snorted the powder up both her nostrils. Her eyes began to glow bright green. She peered around the counter from her side. She reached her arm out from the counter and began twisting it. 

Suddenly, the potted plants began to grow. They began to grow vines that started growing over the burglars. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” one of the burglars called out as he began shooting at the vines. The vines quickly recovered and began to constrict the burglars. They all continued to yell and shoot at them until they were to constricted to move. 

“It’s safe to come out.” Dragonface informed Poppy.

“Did X-Ray and Vav come?” Poppy asked.

“No,” he said, confused. Then he and Poppy crawled out from behind the counter. “Wow! Your plants captured the burglars!” he announced surprised.

Poppy smiled. “I guess they did.”

The other customers of the store start to get up from their cowering, relieved. Then the front door burst back open. “Freeze criminals!” the hero with glasses called out.

“Prepare to face justice at the hands of…,” the second man, one who sounded Russian, started. 

“Why is no one panicking?” the first man asked, confused. “Do we have another Mogar-like situation?” 

“OH MY GOSH IT’S X-RAY AND VAV!” Dragonface happily cheered.

“Oh god, not you.” The first one complained.

“Greeting, you must be X-Ray. And the one on blue must be Vav. Welcome.” Poppy greeted.

“Well, hello gorgeous.” X-Ray flirted.

Poppy rolled her eyes. “Welcome to ‘Hero-ology’. Would you like to pick up some comics? If you don’t know what you’d like, I’d be happy to direct you to shop owner’s recommendations.”

“Where is the pimply-faced nerd own owns this place?” then Poppy pointed to herself to answer his question. “Hot and into super heroes, I like it.” Poppy scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

“Excuse me, miss,” Vav interrupted. “We were called in response to a burglary in progress.” Poppy motioned to the burglars that were caught in the vines, struggling on the floor. “Oh,” he replied, disappointed.

“Man, I was right! We do have another Mogar situation where someone is trying to steal our glory!”

“Maybe, we actually inspired another hero to actually take up arms against bad, this time.”

“No, I didn’t see anyone else come in. No other heroes came into to stop these guys,” Dragonface answered.

“Of course, you didn’t see anyone else come in. you’re’ X-Ray and Vav’ blind,” X-Ray argued.

“I don’t believe there were any other heroes in here,” Poppy answered, as well.

“Then how did the plants capture the burglars?” Vav asked.

Poppy shrugged. “Plants just know, sometimes. You’re allowed to turn them in and take the credit. Now I need to finish ringing up Dragonface, here. But before you go do what you turn these guys in, would you two like some comic recommendations?”

“Not right now. But maybe tomorrow,” X-Ray started.

“X-Ray, we have to help Hilda prepare for the new Monarch Labs CEO, tomorrow,” Vav interrupted.

X-Ray ignored him. “I could come in and listen to your comic recommendations. Then maybe we can do dinner and a movie,” he asked and flirted.

“Forward, I see. But I’ll have to decline. The store will be closed and I have some family business I have to take care of.”

“Is it really more important than a chance to date a super hero?” 

Vav rolled his eyes. He picked up one of the burglars and threw him at X-Ray. He caught him with an “Umph.” The Vav picked up the other two and threw them over his shoulders. He grabbed X-Ray with a free hand and began to drag him out of the store. “Thank you for the help I guess, plants,” he said as dragged X-Ray out.

“You got to meet X-Ray and Vav. You have to think that was cool,” Dragonface speculated.

“Eh,” Poppy shrugged. “Now, let’s get back to your transaction.”


	2. Enter the New CEO

X-Ray and Vav had gotten prepared to meet Hilda in her labs at Monarch Labs the next day. After the Mad King had gotten arrested this time, the position of CEO had been transferred to someone out of the company. The heroes were confused that Hilda wasn’t going to be CEO this time, but they were still happy that she had more time to work on upgrades for them this time.

Rusty had decided he wanted to meet this new CEO and joined the two heroes as they entered Hilda’s lab. As they entered the lab, they saw Hilda nervously putting together some new machinery with ORF. ORF turned to see the door opened and zoomed over to the trio. “Greetings. How are you functioning today?” the robot greeted them.

“Hello there,” Vav returned.

“Yo, you working on some upgrades yet?” X-Ray asked.

Hilda turned her head up to face the group and scowled. “No, dipshit. I may not be CEO this time, but I have to be very careful around this new CEO.”

“Oh, yeah. I heard someone outside the company was appointed this time, so I wanted to see who it was. Hopefully they didn’t try to give it to my ex-business partner or something,” Rusty added.

Hilda shook her head. “No, no. it’s much worse than that.”

“How much worse are we talking, here? I bet we could probably take them.” X-Ray added his input.

“It’s the Mad King’s niece!”

X-Ray shrugged. “I didn’t know he even had family.”

“So, what you’re saying is, the madness is most likely hereditary and his niece is probably just as evil as he is?” Vav asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Hilda exclaimed.

X-Ray rubbed his shoulder. “I’m honestly not that comfortable hitting girls.”

Rusty coughed. “If she’s related to Mad King, she’s probably a crazy monster bitch. I know a lot of women like that tend to be crazy,” Rusty speculated as he walked over to duck underneath Hilda’s table. Hilda narrowed her eyes in response. “Not you though. You’re great.”

“Would you like us to defend you, Ms. Hilda?” Vav asked.

“I’m still not comfortable hitting girls,” X-Ray mumbled.

“X-Ray, your glasses are long ranged attacks. You won’t have to lay a finger on her.”

All of a sudden, the group started to hear the click of high heals coming from outside the lab. “I guess it’s time to defend the place,” X-Ray said as he got into battle position.

Vav quickly joined him in battle position. “Hilda, could you tell ORF to turn into the giant,” he was cut off by ORF already turning into the giant robot form and joining them in battle position. “Oh, never mind.”

All of a sudden, the doors to the lab opened and a woman with a business dress and heals and a familiar red-dyed half shaved pixie cut walked in mumbling to herself. “I hate heals, but I had to wear stupid business professional. I don’t even care about half the shit those old guys are saying. I can’t believe I had to close my store down for the day for this!” 

X-Ray saw the CEO and jumped out of his position. “YOU!?”

The new CEO looked up at X-Ray, confused. “Uh, me?”

“You’re the chick from yesterday!!!!!”

“Miss Poppy, was it?” Vav asked.

Poppy nodded. “Yeah.”

X-Ray flexed his muscles. “See you couldn’t get enough of the Puerto Rican.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you said you had family business to take care.” Vav asked.

“That’s kinda why I’m here,” Poppy shrugged.

“That cool, but I think you’re putting yourself in harms way for when the bitch of a new CEO arrives,” X-Ray warned. Poppy rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she dramatically moved her arm in a giant circle and closed it, pointed at herself. “WAIT, YOU?!”

“Yeah. And by the way, rude.”

“So, this means you’re actually evil!” Vav scolded.

Poppy shrugged again. “Actually, it’s not really my thing and I really don’t like evil or madness.”

“Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on here?! How do you know her?” Hilda exclaimed.

Poppy looked passed X-Ray, Vav, and ORF to see who had just yelled. As soon as she spotted Hilda, her eyes widened and she smirked. “Why, hello there,” she happily greeted Hilda as she began to saunter over to Hilda’s table. As soon as she arrived at the table, she began to lean over it. “I read about you in the files I was given. You’re an absolute genius. The only problem with the files though, is that they said your name was whatsherface. Now correct me if I’m wrong, but I have a feeling that’s not your name.”

Hilda sighed. “It’s not.”

“Then what is you’re name?”

“She’s the women whose comic shop we we’re called to save, but the criminals were captured buy plants when we got there.” Vav interrupted to answer Hilda’s earlier question. Then he turned a little to face Poppy. “And what are you doing here, miss?” he asked next. 

Poppy sighed and turned back to face Vav. “The courts ordered Monarch Labs to be turned over to the closest family member with business experience this time. And since I run a comic book shop, unfortunately that’s me.”

“Well, X-Ray and I will stop any evil plans you may have!”

“There won’t be any. I’ve always loved stories where good triumphs over evil and the heroes win. That’s why I have the comic book shop. I’m always on the heroes’ side. I think I do have to go deal with the old board guys whether I like it or not. But first,” then she turned back to face Hilda. “I still don’t think I got your name yet.”

“Hilda,” she said with a sigh.

“Nice to meet you, Hilda. I’m Poppy. I got to go now but,” then she smiled. “I’m looking forward to working with you.” She finished with a wink as she walked out of the room.

Hilda blinked. “She was acting really weird.”

Rusty popped his head back above the table. “If she was doing what I think, you might have something completely different than what you thought you were going to have, to deal with.”

“What do you think she was doing exactly?”

“Look, I don’t out people like that. If she was doing what I think she was doing, that’s her business to tell you, not mine.” Hilda sighed in response.

On the other side of the room, X-Ray was scowling at Vav. “Dude, don’t do that anymore.” X-Ray complained.

Vav tiled his head confused. “Do what?”

“Flirt with her.”

“Wot are you on about?”

“Look, you got you love interest last season with that obnoxious reporter chick. This girl’s mine!”

“I wasn’t flirting. Besides, I’m not quite sure we’re her type.”

“She said she started her comic book store because she loved super heroes. Of course, we’re her type!”

“Well, if that’s what you think.”

“New CEO was nice.” ORF replied as they transformed back to normal.

“Yeah. Nice but weird.” Hilda said to herself. 

“You’ll figure it out eventually,” Rusty called up from underneath the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a quiz to see if Poppy was a Mary Sue. She was like, 24% Mary Sue. Not as bad and still love her, but I'm still not proud of myself.


	3. My Talk With Hilda

About a week had passed since Poppy had stepped up as CEO of Monarch Labs, but not much had changed within that week. X-Ray and Vav still fought crime in the city just as they normally would. Hilda also worked on her inventions just as she normally would. The only difference at all was that Poppy requested that one of her special potted plants be placed in every room off the building. 

Hilda didn’t trust the plants and Vav encouraged her to investigate. After tests were run on the plant, it was shown that there was nothing inherently dangerous about the plants; no poison, no thorns, nothing. Afterwards, Hilda begrudgingly allowed the plant to stay in her lab because it was the boss’s order. 

After a while, Hilda started to attempt to work on upgrades for the two heroes. One afternoon, she was working when Poppy came into her lab. ORF zoomed over to greet her. “Greetings. How are you functioning, today?” ORF asked.

Poppy patted ORF, “I’m doing well.” Hilda looked up from her work to see Poppy was dressed more casually today, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie tied around her waist. “Hilda,” she called out to greet as she began to walk over to Hilda’s station. “I was wondering what you were working on.”

Hilda quickly shuffled to cover up her work. “Like hell I’m telling you.”

Poppy tilted her head to the side. “Why not? I gave you creative freedom so I could see your work flourish. So, I kinda want to know what I’m letting you create.”

“Psh. You’re just gonna find a way to use it against X-Ray and Vav.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re mad. Just like your uncle.”

Poppy sighed. “I already told you, I don’t like the madness. I would say X-Ray and Vav _could_ use a few upgrades, but that has nothing to do with me.”

As if on cue, X-Ray entered Hilda’s lab. “Yo, you finally working on those upgrades?” he asked.

“Maybe.” Hilda growled, annoyed.

“And Helllllllloooo, Miss Flower,” he greeted Poppy.

Poppy rolled her eyes and gave X-Ray a short wave. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I wanted to check on upgrades. I also admit I wanted to see something pretty hot.”

“Why aren’t you here with Vav?”

“I told Vav he had something more important to do. Why? Would you really rather see him more than me?”

Poppy shrugged. “Not really. I just thought you two did things together.”

“Nah, baby. My mission here needed to be a solo one,” he flirted. 

Poppy face palmed and sighed. Then turned her attention back too Hilda. “Look, if you have any questions of me, I’ll answer them honestly.” Poppy added.

“Alright fine. These plants tested to be relatively harmless. What are they and why did you put one in EVERY room in the building?” Hilda asked, first. 

“Oh,” Poppy clapped, happily. “I bred them. I mixed oak for strength, hyacinth for vines, and well poppies, for flare” she gestured to the red flowers then herself, “and, well, namesake.”

“I thought that were roses,” X-Ray pointed out and Poppy shivered in disgust.

“And why do you have them everywhere?” Hilda asked again.

“It’s a, well, precautionary protection measure.”

“How can harmless plants like that protect us?”

“I’m pretty sure us heroes can be all the protection you need,” X-Ray added.

Poppy sighed. “Look, when I was young I was given a gift. I decided to study botany to I could learn how to use my gift to its full potential so I would never have to be a damsel in distress. And hopefully you never have to see me use that gift.”

“You are very weird,”

“A hot weird,” X-Ray interrupted to flirt.

“But we will not let you conquer us with whatever that gift is.” Hilda finished.

“I know you keep thinking I have the same madness as my uncle. But the one with the madness is my twin sister,” Poppy tried to reason.

“You’re twin sister?” Hilda asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah.” Poppy started. “Ever since we were kids, she always wanted to grow up and be just like our uncle, wanting to be like his assistant or protégé or something. And when the madness was created, she and my uncle were both struck with it,” she explained. 

“Struck with it? Do you really expect me to believe you have an ‘evil twin’ and it’s not multiple personality disorder?” 

Poppy answered by pulling up a photo on her phone. X-Ray came over to look as well. the photo was of three little kids, two identical looking girls, one with a side ponytail and on her side and one with a braid, linked shoulders with a little boy in the middle. “I’m the one with the side pony tail,” she explained.

“Okay, so you do have a sister then.” Poppy nodded. “’Who’s the boy?”

“Childhood friend.”

“Turned boyfriend?” X-Ray asked sadly.

Poppy made a face in disgust. “Ew, no!”

“So, you ARE single?” he asked hopefully. Poppy rolled her eyes in response.

Hilda sighed. “So, I guess this all DOES sound pretty real.”

“I guess this means hot evil female villain this time,” X-Ray stated, glumly.

“And I know I said I didn’t have a plan or anything, but actually I do. It’s not evil, so I’ll be completely upfront about it.” Hilda motioned for her to continue, “so, I know I said my field of expertise was botany, but I want to create a ray gun that can restore sanity. I’d test it on my uncle then cure my sister. Then the only conflict that the two of us will have to deal with is sibling rivalry,” she finished. 

Hilda shook her head. “Okay, so you are crazy. Just not the crazy I was anticipating.”

Poppy smiled and shrugged. “I can’t help that part.”

X-Ray thought of something else and lifted his head up. “Hey, Poppy,” Poppy turned to face X-Ray. “You got all uncomfortable when I said something about roses.” Poppy shuttered slightly when roses were mentioned. “Do you not like those? Cause they’re like, my favorite flower.”

“I don’t hate them, but I’m not their biggest fan right now. It’s a long story that I’m not ready to share quite yet.” 

 

Outside of Monarch Labs, day became night. Everything was almost normal but after the sun set, there was a familiar occurrence at the City Mental Institution. Break in alarms started blaring across the sound system. A familiar prisoner sat up on his cot. “Well, that is a familiar tone,” he noted. 

He got up off of his cot and calmly walked over to the glass wall dividing him and the rest of the world, patiently waiting for whomever was breaking him out. After a minute, the door to his cell sung open. A girl who looked exactly like Poppy was standing there, only difference being that she had long dark blonde hair, wearing a tight jump suit and her hair was pulled back into a bun . “Subtlety and covertness do not seem to be your forte,” he told the girl.

“Getting you out of here was vastly more important that subtlety and covertness,” the girl responded.

The prisoner sighed and smiled. “It’s good to see you again, Pop,” the man cut himself off when he saw the girl narrowing her eyes. “I mean, Rose.”

Rose smiled. “Good to see you again too, Uncle,” she replied as took out her own ray gun. She shot at the glass, destroying it.

The prisoner stepped out of what used to be his cell and stretched his arms. “God, that cell was just as cramped as last time.

Then Rose offered her hand out to the prisoner. “Come on. The city needs its Mad King back. And he will have his terrifying help alongside him, this time. His terrifyingly evil assistant, the Mad Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna be really busy tomorrow with school, so I figured I'd write this chapter today. If I don't get sick again, Thursday chapter will happen on Thursday.


	4. Fire and Order

After Hilda and Poppy had had their talk, Hilda was a bit more open with the CEO. She told her that she was working on upgrades for X-Ray and Vav, but she wouldn’t go into what those were. Poppy said that was completely fine because she’d eventually get to see the upgrades in action, fighting crime. While this made Hilda uneasy, it technically was what Poppy had wanted.

The day had come where Hilda had finished the upgrades. X-Ray and Vav were both called into the lab to check them out. They both visited the lab, and Rusty decided to tag along to see what his buddies would be working with now.

The three of them walked into the lab. “Fucking finally” X-Ray called out as he walked in. 

“I’m quite curious to see how we can use this new gear to add into our efforts to protect the city.” Vav added in.

Rusty shrugged. “And I’m curious to see how this could possibly add to danger if stuff goes wrong.”

“Have more faith in us,” Vav pouted.

“Come on. Maybe now we’ll be able to increase our strength and jump tall buildings,” X-Ray replied, hopefully.

“NOPE,” Hilda yelled, getting the groups attention.

“Then what did you do?” X-Ray asked. He and the group walked over to Hilda’s work station.

ORF floated over to the group. “Greeting. Are you ready for potential upgrades?”

“Of course.” Vav smiled.

“Hell yeah!” X-Ray cheered. 

“Alright,” Hilda started. First, she turned to X-Ray. “While these glasses have the same functions, laser shooting and x-ray vision, that your current ones do,”

“Lame,” X-Ray interrupted.

Hilda rolled her eyes. “They are also equipped with a new ray that you can use to take things and move them. Sorta like telekinesis.”

X-Ray quickly swapped his old glasses for the new ones. He used his new vision to pick up a beaker. He made it levitate in the air, and put it back down. “Kickass!”

Then Hilda turned to Vav. “You’re upgrade isn’t anything like telekinesis, but I know it will certainly harm villains. Plus, I trust you more with your particular upgrade more than X-Ray.”

“Hey!”

“Alright that’s fine, but what is it?” Vav asked.

“Look to the far wall, aim and fire,”’ Hilda instructed.

Vav did as instructed. He aimed his gloves the wall, and fired. A thick plume of flames came out. “Woah.”

“With me doing that, I remembered that I think I may have forgotten to keep the slow-motion ray in there.” Vav nodded and handed a glove back to Hilda so she could check.

“I’m still not sure giving either of these guys fire was a good idea,” Rusty commented. 

Suddenly the door to the lab swung open. “I THINK I DID IT!” Poppy yelled, running into the room with a ray gun.

X-Ray captured Poppy with his telekinesis vision, and pulled her into his arms. “Fancy seeing you here.” he said as he cradled her in his arms.

“Ugh.” Poppy replied as she pushed away from him.

“What did you do?” Hilda asked. 

“I’m pretty sure I finished my sanity ray,” she answered happily.

“That’s wonderful, Miss Poppy,” Vav congratulated.

“I’m not actually sure you can fix madness,” Rusty speculated. Poppy rolled her eyes in response. 

“Now, maybe you can go along with that crazy plan you had,” Hilda replied with a smile.

“I can’t wait to heal my uncle!”

“And your sister too, right?”

Poppy shrugged. “I thought that was implied.”

Then the alarm went out throughout the building. “What the bloody toss is that?” Vav asked.

“I forgot we even had an alarm,” Hilda yelled as she covered her ears, annoyed. 

“Looks like I might have to wait very long at all.” Poppy huffed.

“Come on, Vav. Let’s beat the Mad King again, and no Mogar this time.” X-Ray stated as he and Vav got into battle position. Rusty and Poppy went and joined Hilda and ORF behind the work counter.

The doors burst open with the Mad King strutting in. A woman dressed in similar outfit as Mad King, with a broken tiara in her head instead of crow, followed behind him. The woman looked almost exactly like Poppy, except her hair was longer and the same color as the Mad King’s. “I have come to reclaim what is mine.” The Mad King announced.

“Who are you, and why do you look Poppy?” X-Ray asked, distracted.

The woman ignored X-Ray and gave Poppy an evil grin. “Hello, sister,” she smirked.

“Rose,” Poppy growled in response. 

“Wait, is _that_ why you don’t like roses?” X-Ray asked.

“Focus,” Vav commanded.

“I believe that you took something of mine, dear sister. So, I’m here to take it back,” Rose continued.

“We’re here to take it back, Mad Princess.” Mad king corrected her and addressed her by her villain name.

“Right, sorry.”

“But, we’ll stop you again, Mad King!” Vav scowled. 

“Don’t worry, I can command these two to stop,” Mad Princess told her uncle. Then her eyes began to glow dark green. “You surrender,” she commanded. But nothing happened.

“Ha, it’s just like the key to the city! You have to HAVE a mind for it to be controlled” Rusty called out.

“Thanks, Rusty,” Vav responded as he rolled his eyes. 

“Now, you might look hot like Poppy, but the real Poppy is way hotter!” X-Ray yelled, as he used his glasses to move Mad Princess off to the side. 

“It’s my turn to block off the Mad King” Vav announced as he used the glove he was still wearing to create a think wall of flames, blocking of the Mad King and Princess. After a minute. The Mad King walked through the flames as if they were nothing. “What? How are you…?”

“Do you really think I’m foolish enough not to make sure my clothes we’re flame retardant?” The Mad King asked as he grabbed Vav by the neck, lifting him into the air. 

Poppy jumped over the counter and aimed her gun. “Let him go!” she yelled. She shot her ray at Mad King. The ray enveloped both he and Vav. After a minute, The Mad King released Vav and fell unconscious on the floor. Vav landed on his feet and began to laugh manically. “That is why botany is the science I’ve studied, not this,” she said to herself.

“Thank you, Hilda, but I don’t think I will be needing your flame gloves,” Vav smirked.

“And why is that?” Hilda asked skeptically.

Vav slid the glove off his hand and raised his arms up. Streams of flames shot out of both of his hands. 

“FUCK!” Poppy screamed.

Vav ran over and grabbed Poppy. “The Vav you know is gone. My name is Pyro now, and I suggest you remember that,” he commanded

“Pyro or not, Vav, I’m not letting you take my girl!” X-Ray yelled at Vav. He began to run at Vav when something caught his cape. 

“I don’t think so,” Mad Princess replied, X-Ray’s cape in hand. She yanked the cape hard, pulling X-Ray to the ground. Then she stepped on his arms and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. “Telling me that my sister is hotter than me makes me very bitter.”

“GO!” Poppy screamed from Vav/Pyro’s arms. “TAKE MY UNCLE AND RUN! RUN AND GO FIND A TIMOTHY RIMULUS!” 

Rusty ran over and slung the passed out Mad King over his shoulders, then he, Hilda and ORF ran out of the lab and out of the building. 

“What the fuck was all that?!” Hilda yelled in the alleyway outside. 

“That looks like some serious family drama.” Rusty pointed out.

“And Vav is evil now! What the fuck?!”

“And he’s’ got fire powers and calling himself, Pyro.”

“AND WHO THE FUCK IS TIMOTHY RIMULUS SUPPOSED TO BE?!”

“I would guess boyfriend, but I really doubt that.”

“Whoever he is, I guess we have to find him now so he can come save the day.” Hilda replied, annoyed.

“Uuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” The Mad King started.

“Oh shit, he’s waking up,” Rusty said, surprised.

“I don’t think… I’m wearing pants… Why…?”

“Come on, let’s just leave him and go looking for this ‘Timothy Rimulus.” 

Rusty sat the king down, and the king groaned. “We can make my home a base, but we’ll have to use the library for technology,” 

“This adventure is exciting,” ORF commented.

Hilda rolled her eyes one more time. “But it is far from optimal,” she replied. Then the group left Mad King in the alleyway and began to walk to Rusty’s box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my Thursday update and didn't get sick. Yay!


	5. Madness of the Princess

The next day, Hilda and ORF had retreated to Rusty’s box with him. Hilda was still trying to understand what had happened yesterday. Poppy had knocked out the Mad King with her sanity ray, but somehow accidentally made Vav mad and gave him fire powers. She thought Poppy’s goal was to cure madness, not spread it. And now X-Ray and Poppy got captured and she was asking for Hilda and Rusty to recruit the help of some “Timothy Rimulus”. She didn’t know what to think anymore.

Hilda laid on the floor of the box, lost in thought. “Come on Hilda! Teamwork makes the dream work!” ORF encouraged.

“I don’t know what I should be thinking right now or how to approach this whole thing.” Hilda admitted in response.

Rusty shrugged. “We could always go find that, Timothy Rimulus, guy who Poppy asked told us to go find,” he suggested.

“I don’t know if we can really trust that. I mean, intentionally or not, she spread the madness into Vav.”

“Well, if you don’t want to ask whom she suggested, we can always go into the forest and try to ask Mogar for help.”

Hilda sat up and looked up at Rusty. “I remember Mogar never wanted to work within the city after the last time. Plus, ‘Mad Princess’ is awfully similar to ‘Mad King’ and I’m not sure how he’d feel about a female villain.”

“I don’t really think that’d matter to him,” he pointed out. Hilda just sighed and laid back down in response. “I guess we’re stuck then.” Suddenly, there was a knocking on the side of the box. “Maybe that’s my information broker.”

“Whatever.”

Rusty went over to the side and lifted it up to see who was knocking. He saw a man who looked exactly like the Mad King, only he was wearing a t-shirt with dad jeans, a lab coat, and glasses. “Hey, you’re not Kevin. But you look very familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?”

The man rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “Unfortunately.”

“Oooookkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy. What do you want?”

“Is a Hilda here? I can help her find the person my niece told her to find.” The man answered.

Rusty’s eyes widened and he dropped the box. “HILDA! MAD KING IS HERE, BUT HE’S DRESSED ALL WERID!” he yelled to get Hilda’s attention.

“TELL HIM TO GET LOST!” Hilda commanded, angrily.

“I’M NOT THE MAD KING ANYMORE!” the man yelled from outside. Hilda got up off the floor and went over to the side of the box where the man was waiting. The man sighed. “I have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Hilda narrowed her eyes, but let him in. “Who said you could let him in here?” Rusty asked, annoyed.

In response, the man instinctively emptied all of his pockets. There was only a wallet and house keys in them. “You can check my glasses too if that would make you feel better,” he suggested. 

Hilda walked over and held out her hand for the glasses. He gave them to her and there was absolutely nothing that made the glasses anything other than ordinary. “Why are you even wearing glasses?” she asked.

“Sleeping in contacts is really damaging to the eyes. I honestly don’t know why ‘Mad King’ me thought it was a good idea,” the man explained.

“Okay, so if you’re not the ‘Mad King’ anymore, then who _are_ you?”

“Doctor,” then he pauses and shook his head. “No, no, doctor is too formal. You can just call me Ryan.”

“Alright, ‘Ryan,” she made air quotes around his name, “how the hell did all of this happened? Why do you seem sane, right now? Were you not always mad? What the fuck is really going on!?”

Ryan sighed. “It’s a long story,” Hilda narrowed her eyes in response, and Ryan sighed again. “I have a lot of explaining to do,” he repeated.

“Ooh, is this going to be like a superhero origin story?” Rusty excitedly asked.

“Sort of, kind of. Not really.”

“Well, are you going to explain it all too us or not?” Hilda huffed.

“Right,” Ryan began. “I began Monarch Labs years ago for scientific exploration and discovery. I was too focused on my work to settle down and start a family. But my siblings were able to start families. One of my siblings had a set of twins, Rose and Poppy,” he explained.

“Is Rose the one who is the ‘Mad Princess’?” Rusty asked.

Ryan nodded. “That is correct. Rose had wanted to be just like me ever since she learned I was a scientist. Poppy on the other hand, always loved stories and superheroes. She and her childhood best friend always wanted to be ones. And since I had never had children of my own, decided I would be a good uncle and give them what they needed to be superheroes. Rose wanted the powers too, of course, so she could help me further my research.”

“Are you saying that you tried to give your nieces super powers? Because that would explain why Mad Princess tried to command X-Ray and Vav to do stuff,” Hilda noted. 

“But, it still worked as well on them as the city key did,” Rusty pointed out, as well.

“I’m getting to all of that,” Ryan told the two of them, regaining their attention. “Poppy’s friend volunteered to be the test subject for my super power experiment, and it was a success on him. After the boy got his powers, Poppy was able to go next and she was able to get powers too.”

“Is that the gift she was referring too?” Hilda asked.

“I don’t think she’s very out in the open about her powers. It’s a secret identity thing like superheroes have I think.”

“Okay, but she said the plants she bred had something to do with her gift, or power I guess. What do they have to do with it?”

Ryan shrugged. “If she doesn’t want you to know, she won’t tell you. If she wants you to know, she’ll show you them on her time.”

“So, you told us that Poppy and this other guy have powers, but you said Rose was going to get them too.” Rusty reminded him. 

Ryan sighed yet again. “This was really more of a villain origin story than anything. It was thundering and lightninging by the time it was Rose’s turn. Lightning struck right as I was firing the power ray at her. My lab short circuited and both she and I were electrocuted. When we both woke up, I had gained mild telekinesis, and decided that I could rule the city with my new power. Rose obviously agreed and commanded my employees and several civilians around to bow to me, a newly created mad scientist. But I corrected her. I told her I wasn’t a mad scientist,” he sighed one last time, “but a Mad King.”

Hilda nodded in understanding. “So that’s how you became ‘Mad King’ and why she decided to be the ‘Mad Princess.”

“The super power ray got messed up and it gave powers and created madness,” Rusty clarified to himself.

“Okay, so that explains how the ‘Mad King’ came to be. But that doesn’t explain why Vav is evil now. And you said you gave another kid powers, where is that kid now? And do you know who a, Timothy Rimulus, is? Because I don’t know why Poppy asked for us to find whoever he is,” Hilda asked, next.

“Well, from what I remember, he actually prefers to go by his middle name. But he was the other kid who got powers.”


	6. Mad With Benefits

Hilda was starting to gain some clarity on the situation. It was still very confusing, but at least she knew who Poppy was asking her to find now. She still wasn’t completely sure if she could trust it all, seeing as it was the Mad King who told her the information. But the Mad King wasn’t even “mad” anymore. It was all a bit hard to fully accept.

Hilda gave the Mad King, or Ryan as he wanted to be called, an up and down look. “So, this ‘Timothy Rimulus’ is the other kid you gave powers to, and you know where he is?” she asked.

Ryan nodded. “I did some research to find him. He’s still in the city working retail, I think.”

“I got a question,” Rusty interjected. “If you gave these kids super powers, how come they never wanted to become superheroes?”

“Hmm,” Ryan thought about it. “I think Poppy might have feared ending up as a villain as well. and Jer used to want to follow her to the ends of the earth.”

“Jer?”

“Jeremy, Timothy’s middle name that he always went by.”

“Okay, so you’ve explained who he is, but how can we trust him?” Hilda asked, skeptically.

“Well, if you’re willing to trust me, I’d tell you that he and Poppy were somewhat similar in interests.”

“Trusting you is still something I’m not sure how I feel about.” Hilda interrupted.

Ryan sighed. “I know. I can’t undo what I did when I was ‘mad’. But I’m cured now, so I think I’d like to correct some of my wrongs.”

Hilda considered that for a moment. Then she realized an answer to a question she previously had. Everything clicked in her mind. “Your madness wasn’t cured.”

“What are you,”

“It was transferred.”

Ryan blinked in surprise and tilted his head in confusion. “To where?” 

“Into Vav.”

“What? That’s preposterous.” 

“Well, Vav’s a bad guy right now. And I think your powers transferred too. Only they changed from mild telekinesis to major pyrokinesis,” Hilda attempted to explain

“Well, that explains why Poppy isn’t able to free herself, but Madness shouldn’t be able to transfer.”

Hilda scowled. “Well, it did,” she grunted.

“If it really did, well, I love Poppy very much but, that sounds like a very rookie mistake. It sounds like she’s never made a ray gun or tried anything like that before.”

“She told me before that inventing, or ‘Mad Science’, was never of any interest to her in the past.”

“Yeah, I think I heard her say something about studying botany before, or something,” Rusty added to clarify again. 

“Botany?” Ryan raised his finger to protest, then lowered it. “Actually, botany makes the most sense with her, all things considered.

“And now we have no plan to go rescue her with except this ‘Tim’ guy that she asked us to find,” Hilda continued to explain.

“I have one more question,” Ryan started. “If Vav is the one who turned evil, why can’t his ex-partner, X-Ray, go and save my niece himself? Can he not do it alone or something?”

“No, he already tried to rescue her on his own.”

“But it didn’t work?”

“Mad Princess captured X-Ray.”

“Oh…”

“He didn’t really go into the rescue with a plan. He never goes into anything with a plan if it’s spur of the moment thing,” Rusty added to the explanation.

“I think his plan was, get the girl because if Vav got a love interest ‘last season,’ then it had to be his turn to get one.” Hilda clarified.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. “Did X-Ray _really_ think he ever had any shot with my niece? He never had a chance.”

“Well, Poppy did always seem very disinterested in all of his flirting attempted,” Rusty thought aloud.

“What, would you have tried to be overprotective and beat him up if he had tried anything with her?” Hilda asked.

“Oh no, Poppy’s rarely ever needed protection. She’s always had a good hold on keeping herself safe, even when society has been against her.”

“Then why do you say he never had a chance?”

“He’s, uh, not her type.”

“Not her type? Does that mean she’s,”

Ryan motioned his hand to cut him off. “If you’re about to ask me what I think you’re about to ask me, do NOT ask me that out loud,” he commanded.

Rusty nodded, “Fair.” Then he walked over to Ryan and whispered his question into his ear.

“I’m going to be a terrible uncle here and I wouldn’t be surprised if I regret revealing this but,” then Ryan sighed, “yeah, she is.”

“Ha! I was right!”

“I mean, she’s kinda known since she was little. And she’s been quote, ‘proud and loud,’ about it ever since she learned there was a term for what she is.”

“Excuse me?” Hilda called, calling attention back to herself, “Not her type; what she is? What exactly is she?”

Ryan sighed, “So I guess not that ‘proud and loud.”

“Proud and loud about what?”

“Look, I already was a horrible enough person by telling _him_ ,” he pointed his thumb at Rusty, “I mean, I know I’ve been a horrible person besides that, but that’s not my point. My point is that it’s not my right to tell you what she is. If she wants to come out and tell you, that’s her business, not mine.”

“And I already told you, I don’t out people. But I don’t get how you haven’t picked up on it considering how ‘nice’ she been to you,” Rusty added.

Hilda rubbed her shoulder, “At first, I just thought she was being nice so she could gain my trust then stab me in the back and try to beat X-Ray and Vav. Then she told me the truth about her and her sister. After that I just thought she was being a flattering employer she so she could encourage good work.”

“Hilda, you may be a genius, but goddamn you are oblivious.”

“Oblivious of what? What am I missing?”

“I can tell you what she is, Miss Hilda,” ORF chimed in.

“What is she?”

“She’s a,”

“DON’T SAY IT! You’re not supposed to tell people that about other people!” Ryan nervously yelled.

“Scanning internet for confirmation,” ORF replied as they scanned the internet to see if in society, it was okay to tell people things like that. Then ORF turned back to Hilda, “I cannot tell you what Miss Poppy is because telling people without the person’s permission is seen as mean and cruel.”

Hilda pinched her brow, “Okay, so is whatever Poppy is so evil that we’re not allowed to reveal it?”

“Oh, it’s not evil,” Rusty explained.

“It’s just… different,” Ryan clarified.

“Alright, so I’m never gonna find out. Whatever. We got off topic. We were talking about going to get that Tim’ guy,” Hilda changed the topic.

“I can show you where his apartment is,” Ryan offered.

“Excellent.”

The four of them walked over to a wall and Rusty lifted it. “Lead the way, Sane King.”

“I’m, uh, not quite sure how I feel about being called that,” Ryan replied, nervously.

“Well, it’s more accurate than being called ‘Mad King’,” Hilda justified.

“Fair point.”

“Like I said, lead the way,” Rusty repeated. 

Ryan nodded and the four of them exited the box, and started to head to a downtown apartment complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was my last day of summer semester. I'm not sure what my update schedule is going to be until fall semester starts, but I want to finish this in the first half of August so I can give myself a little break before I start the _Till Death do us Part_ sequel


	7. The Anti-Mad Pyro Team

Hilda, ORF, Rusty, and Ryan were beginning the next chapter of their situation. Hilda decided that if she wanted to try and fix the problem, she had to try to trust Ryan. She could tell he deeply cared about his niece’s wellbeing, and was willing to put his foot down to stop his other niece’s wrong-doing. He wanted to make things right, now that he could.

He led the group to a rundown looking apartment. This made Hilda skeptical again. “Look, I wanted to try and trust you. But this apartment complex looks _really_ sketchy.”

Ryan looked nervous. “Well, this _is_ what research told me.”

“I think it seems legit,” Rusty shrugged.

“Really? I thought you’d be on my side,” Hilda replied, disappointed.

Rusty shrugged again. “Nah. This is the area of town where all the people making minimum wage tend to rent an apartment they can barely afford.”

Hilda sighed. “If that’s the case, then I guess this is really it.”

“I guess it is,” Ryan assured. The four of them walked up he stars of the building and up to an apartment. “I’ll knock on the door.” Ryan went up to knock then paused and lowered his fist.

“What is wrong?” ORF asked, sensing Ryan’s hesitation.

“It’s just, it’s been years since I talked to this kid. And last time I interacted with him, I had just gone mad. I’m a bit nervous of what he’s going to think since we’re attempting to thrust him into a new adventure.”

“If he was as there for Poppy as you said he was, he should be okay with what we’re going to ask of him,” Hilda reassured.

“Alight, but can we still try to ease him into it. I’m irrationally paranoid and I don’t even actually know if he and Poppy still talk.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“I’m gonna do it now, then,”’ he said. Then he began to knock on the door.

After the knocking, a short man whom the group couldn’t see much of cracked the door open. “He- hello?” the man asked.

“Hel,” Ryan began, but was cut off.

“HELP TIMOTHY! POPPY BECAME CEO OF MONARCH LABS, BUT HER SISTER TRIED TO TAKE IT FROM HER AND SHE TURNED VAV EVIL AND CAPTURED HER!!!!!!” Rusty screeched in fear.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO EASING HIM INTO IT?!?!?!” Hilda yelled at Rusty, angrily.

“I’m sorry! I panicked and I thought this was urgent!”

Hilda facepalmed and sighed. “Look, Poppy was captured, then X-Ray tried to rescue her, but he got captured too. So, we need your help to free the two of them,” she tried to explain.

“Humph,” the man started, “I saw Poppy just the other day, and she was perfectly fine. And if I know anything about her, I know she’s always hated being the damsel in distress. She’s perfectly capable of rescuing herself,” he finished as he began to close the door again.

“JEREMY, WAIT!” Ryan yelled as he stuck his arm in the way of the door. “One of her captures has pyrokinesis. She actually CAN’T free herself on her own. That’s why we need your help,” he explained.

The door began to open slowly. Once the man inside saw Ryan, the door slammed open, revealing a short man with purple and orange hair. “DR. HAYWOOD!?!?” he yelped.

Ryan nodded. “It’s good to see you again too, Jeremy,” he greeted the man.

Jeremy gave him an up and down, then stared at him, confused. “Y-you’re… sane again?”

Ryan sighed. “It appears as though that would be the case, yes.”

“How????”

“It’s a long story. Could we come in so we could explain it?”

“Well, I did always like your science bedtime stories, as a kid,” he answered as he welcomed the group into his apartment. The group came in and Jeremy motioned for them to sit on the couch. They sat down and he ran into his kitchen to grab a chair. He brought it back to join the others and sat down. “So, what’s the big deal about Poppy, Sir?”

“Well Hilda, you probably have a better grasp on the situation than I do,” Ryan prompted her.

“But, he’ll probably listen to you better,” Hilda replied.

Jeremy started shaking his head. “Look, I don’t really care who explains the situation to me, as long as someone tells what the fuck is going on. Like, why is Poppy trapped? And why isn’t Dr. Haywood Mad anymore? And he said that you,” he pointed at Hilda, “could explain the situation better. So, could you explain it?” he finished.

“Ha, I think I like this kid,”’ Rusty commented.

Hilda rolled her eyes at Rusty and sighed. “Well, the court turned Monarch Labs over to Poppy after Mad King went to jail again. She said she wanted to make a Madness curing ray, so she tried. Mad King’s other niece, Mad Princess, broke Mad King out of jail and they went to take Monarch Labs back. When they broke in, Poppy tested her ray on Mad King while he happened to be holding Vav, and the Madness and power transferred into Vav. Vav got pyrokinesis and captured Poppy,” she explained.

Jeremy nodded. “Alright, it makes sense that Poppy can’t free herself, now. But why can’t X-Ray rescue her again? Is he evil now too or...?”

“Oh, he got captured too,” Rusty interrupted to explain. “He’s got a dumbass crush on her that she will never reciprocate, and Mad Princess beat him down before his attempt at rescue got anywhere.”

Jeremy blinked twice, then facepalmed. “That idiot! I made that mistake when I was a kid, but now I can clearly tell that she’ll never be interested in me. Plus, she almost sorta fits into a stereotype look of what she is now. Dude made a rookie mistake!”

Hilda groaned. “WHAT EVEN IS SHE!? EVERYONE KEEPS SAYING SHE’S SOMETHING, BUT WON’T TELL ME WHAT THAT SOMETHING IS! WHAT IS SHE SUPPOSED TO BE!?!?”

Jeremy’s brows furrowed. “It’s it obvious?”

“NO!!!”

“Look, if she wants you to know, she’ll tell you.”

“I told you earlier,” Ryan interjected, “it’s not our right to tell you.”

Hilda rolled her eyes. “You know what, fine. Maybe that’s enough about whatever the hell Poppy is that prevents her from having romantic feelings towards X-Ray. We should work on trying to free her and X-Ray.”

“And after hearing that she really can’t rescue herself for once, I’ll help you,” Jeremy told the group.

“Excellent!” Ryan replied as he clapped his hands together.

“Though, one last thought on the X-Ray topic. I’m not even sure he was smart enough to be capable of being a good boyfriend,” Hilda commented, adding in her last thought on the matter.

“I’m gonna be honest, I’m not sure he really thought about what really goes into having a love interest,” Rusty commented as well.

“Can we please get off the topic of how a relationship would never work between this guy and my niece, and back to rescuing this guy and my niece?” Ryan asked.

Everyone nodded. “Let’s hatch a plan,” Rusty suggested, hopefully.

Hilda smiled. Things might actually go according to this new plan they were going to hatch. Things might go right for once.


	8. Divided and Conquered

Later that night was when they put their rescue plan into action. Ryan knew that even though he had keys into Monarch Labs, it wouldn’t be wise of them to enter in from the front. Hilda said she knew the vent systems very well after the last time she broke into her lab, so she could help navigate. Rusty also said that he had been guiding from an unmarked van during Hilda’s last break-in, but Hilda provided him with a mobile digital map so he could direct everyone to where X-Ray and Poppy were being held and still join the group. Jeremy could use his powers to help open the vents to give everyone access. The plan was foolproof.

The group met by a dumpster in an alleyway outside the building. A vent was located directly above it on the wall. 

“So, this is where the plan starts,” Hilda announced.

“Excellent leadership, Miss Hilda,” ORF complimented.

“So, Hilda goes in first, then me, then Sane King and Jeremy, right?” Rusty asked for clarification.

“Actually,” Ryan interrupted to answer, “technically Jeremy will enter first,” he finished as he climbed up on the dumpster. Jeremy followed him up. “You ready?” Jeremy nodded to answer. Then he immediately shrunk down very small. When he was done shrinking, Ryan put his hand down on lid of the dumpster and Jeremy climbed into it. Ryan lifted his hand up to the vent and Jeremy climbed inside.

Hilda looked up, surprised. “Huh, he has size manipulation powers. When you said he could open the vent for us, I thought he was going to have metal manipulation.”

“I didn’t think he _could_ get any smaller than he already was,” Rusty commented.

Suddenly, the vent opening popped open. A back to normal sized Jeremy stuck his head out. “I resent that,” he responded.

“Okay, so are you going to try and lead now or something, or are you going to get out to let Rusty and I in, then climb back in?” Hilda asked.

“Actually, I can just shrink again and go back to my normal size once everyone’s in front of me.”

Rusty shrugged. “Eh, what works, works.” Jeremy nodded and shrunk back down again.

Hilda and ORF climbed into the vent first. The Rusty, then Ryan. “God, it’s dark in here,” Hilda commented. “ORF, can you light the way?”

ORF began to glow extra bright. “Flashlight mode activated,” ORF declared.

“The map says they aren’t being held captive near the security room,” Rusty told the group.

“You know, if they were being held in the security room, that probably would make things too easy for us, but at the same time that would probably throw us a loop,” Jeremy commented. Everyone paused to look back and stare at him. “What? I still read a lot of comics.”

Hilda sighed, “So, we’ve established that they aren’t being held near security, but did you find up where they are being held?”

Rusty looked at the map to confirm. “Well, this is completely expected.”

“Where?”

“Your lab.”

Hilda sighed even louder. “Every time!”

“You know, considering how adaptable the lab space is, it completely makes sense that that would be turning into a place to hold prisoners,” Ryan thought out loud.

“I thought you said you weren’t evil anymore!”

“I’m not, I’m just thinking about it, logistically!” Ryan defended himself.

“Whatever,” Hilda replied as she continued to lead the group forward.

“I think we have an upward climb coming up, then a left turn or two,” Rusty informed the group.

Hilda continued to lead until they got to the vent above the lab. “We made it,” she told the group.

“You can get the vent open by yourself, right?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah,” Hilda said as she was about to open the vent. She paused when she saw X-Ray and Poppy were trapped in a big cage together, and she started to hear the conversation taking place below.

“Look, we’ve been here for a bit. I came to rescue you, but why haven’t you even tried to give me at least a ‘thank you’ kiss yet?” X-Ray asked Poppy.

“You TRIED to rescue me, emphasis on _tried_. But you failed. Now, we’re both captured. And I really, REALLY, don’t have any interest in kissing you,” Poppy scoffed.

“Are you going to open the vent?” Ryan prompted to get Hilda's attention back. 

Hilda snapped back to reality. “Right,” then she pushed the vent open.

Then lid clattered to the ground. “Great, maybe they made the set up in here so shitty, that it’s gonna fall apart on its own before we’re dead,” X-Ray commented.

Hilda slid out of the vent first and dropped to the floor. Poppy got up off the floor as soon as she saw her. “Hilda!” she cheered. Next, Rusty slid out of the vent. Then Ryan dropped onto the floor. Poppy ran to the edge of the cage. “UNCLE RYAN!” she yelled, happily.

Ryan walked over to Poppy and reached in to rub her head. “Good to see you, kiddo,” he smiled.

Finally, Jeremy slid out of the vent. “What, no cheerful greeting for me?” he joked.

Poppy shoved her fist out of the cage. “What, you already know we’re bros.”

Jeremy walked over to return the fist-bump. “Hey, is he the guy who is your ‘not-boyfriend’?” X-Ray asked.

“I don’t know what she calls me, but you can call me Monster Truck,” Jeremy answered.

“You think we should actually work on getting them out of here?” Hilda asked.

Suddenly the alarms for the building started going off. “Yeah, we probably should have had Jer…, Monster Truck go disable the alarms,” Rusty pointed out. 

Then, cell bars came up out of the floor and surrounded the whole group. They pushed everyone inward towards X-Ray and Poppy’s cage. Once the bars had pushed everyone a few feet outside of the other cage, the smaller cage bars sunk back into the floor. Everyone was now trapped in a slightly larger cage together.

The alarms quiet down and Hilda does a double face-palm. “Great. Just great.”

Mad Princess and Vav enter the room. Vav is dressed differently. Instead of his usual super suit, he is wearing combat boots and orange tight jeans. He has aa black t-shirt with a “V” on it, but the “V” is on fire. To finish off, he’s wearing black fingerless gloves.

He walked over to where X-Ray was. “You were too pathetic to rescue yourself, so you had to call a group together to come rescue you. But, they were too weak and got captured too. So sad,” he mocked.

“I think Poppy drew them here,” X-Ray grumbled in response. 

“They were here for tart who will never love you, but not you. Perhaps she loves them more than she ever could love you.”

“GGGGGGGGGGggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” X-Ray growled.

Next, Mad Princess walked over to Ryan. “It seems as though you came back for me,” she commented.

“Rose, you’re being ridiculous. Please stop this nonsense at once,” Ryan requested.

“Hmm, I don’t think I really want to. So, I’m not going to.”

Ryan sighed. “Darling, I thought you looked up to me. You’re not doing what I think the right thing to do is.”

“I don’t want to listen to you anymore.”’ Ryan opened his mouth to protest, but Mad Princess started talking again. “When Poppy hit you with her sanity ray, it transferred your madness and powers into Vav. You’re weak now. Vav is stronger than you ever were and he lets this princess rule like a queen. He’s someone I can actually call a partner instead of a boss mentor. He’s leagues better than you ever were.” Ryan shut his mouth in dismay. “Come on, Pyro. Let us continue our plans to take over the city,” Mad Princess motioned for Pyro to follow her out.

Pyro bowed. “As you wish, my liege.” Then he got back up and the two of them began laughing manically as they exited the room.

Poppy laid her head in both of her hands. “Well, fuck,” she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will be over next week.
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: I'm posting the last two chapters on Wednesday and Friday**


	9. No I in Team

The group was captured and at a loss. This situation was familiar to X-Ray and Hilda, only it was very different this time. Last time, it was Mad King who had captured X-Ray, Vav, Rusty and Hilda. This time, it was Mad Princess and Vav who had captured X-Ray, Rusty, Hilda, and Mad King, who was going by Ryan now. They weren’t exactly sure of what they should do next, but they had to do something.

“This is bad,” Hilda pointed out with a sigh.

Rusty shrugged. “At least I’m not zapped of all my strength this time.”

“Is _that_ really what you’re thinking about right now!?”

“Well, what did you do last time?” Jeremy asked.

Hilda thought about it for a minute. “Well, I would have broken us all out, had I been given a super strength upgrade,” X-Ray complained.

Hilda rolled her eyes, then her head shot up as soon as she remembered how she was able to get everyone out of the cage last time. “I GOT IT!” then she turned to ORF. “ORF,” ORF turned in acknowledgement. “Run program ORF_Suit.EXE.” ORF shifted and became a full metallic suit of armor for Hilda to wear. The pieces latched on to Hilda. “Scan for lock to pick,” she told her suit.

“Scanning for lock,” ORF announced. “Scanning complete,” ORF said after she finished. “No locks were found on prison cage.”

“Dang it!” she called out. Then she started to fire lasers out of her palms. As soon as the lasers hit the bars, they fizzled out ass if they were nothing. “DANG IT!!!” she yelled.

“Love seeing your machinery, whatherface. But Pyro was able to inform me all about it, so proper precautions were made,” Mad Princess taunted over the intercom.

“I could have told you that wouldn’t have worked. If lasers _did_ work, we would have been out of here already,” X-Ray said as he rolled his eyes. Hilda growled in response.

“There has got to be another possible solution,” Ryan pondered out loud.

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “I have an idea,” he announced, excitedly.

“And that would be?” Rusty asked.

“Everyone’s seen me shrink, but you haven’t seen what else I can do.”

“What else can you do?” Hilda asked, curiously.

To answer the question, Jeremy began to grow larger. He kept growing, hoping his larger size would push the cage walls down. The larger he grew, the more everyone else was pushed against the cage bars. “Ow, ow, OWW!!” X-Ray screamed.

Jeremy shrunk back down to his normal size. “Sorry, I really thought I could break the cage down by being too big.”

Ryan’s eyes widened in realization. “Of course, we couldn’t break the cage open from the inside. Only a fool would make it so their prisoners could easily break out.”

“You put a lock on the inside of the cage when you captured us as Mad King,” Hilda argued.

“A fatal flaw on past-me’s part,” Hilda narrowed her eyes in response. “which I’m glad I made because you were able to escape and save they day like you we supposed to.”

“Only for us to end up in another trap,” X-Ray grumbled.

“What should we do, now?” Jeremy asked.

Ryan sighed. “I’m not,” he paused when he heard sniffling.

Everyone turned to see Poppy sniffling on the floor in the corner. Her eyes were puffy red, and there were wet streaks running down her cheeks. “POPPY!” both X-Ray and Jeremy called out.

“Hey, she said you’re not her boyfriend, so back off!” X-Ray growled at Jeremy.

“You’re not her boyfriend either! She doesn’t want one!” Jeremy argued back.

Rusty grabbed the two of them by their shoulders. “Children, calm down. This is a family matter,” he said as he motioned for the boys to look at Ryan, who was taking a seat next to his niece.

“Poppy, darling, what’s the matter?” he asked her.

Poppy sniffled. “Besides the obvious?” she asked.

“Besides the obvious,” he repeated back.

Poppy paused and took a deep breath. “This is all my fault.”

“Honey,”

“ _I_ was the one who decided I wanted to cure Madness. _I_ was the one who shot you and Vav. _I_ was the one who transferred your Madness into Vav. I started all of this.”

Ryan sighed. “Miss Hilda told me that ‘Mad Science’ wasn’t your specialty,” he attempted to argue.

“Maybe, I was the villain all along.”

“Poppy, that’s absurd,” Ryan argued.

“But…,”

“So, you didn’t get your sanity ray right on the first try, so what? I’ve still gotten to be sane for the first time in years. It’s nice to be back to being who I’m supposed to be, again. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Yeah, you don’t know how to be an evil bad guy. I mean, you don’t know how to accept my advances, but you don’t know how to truly be evil,” X-Ray encouraged.

“I thought you were evil at first, but you proved to me that you weren’t. And you’re blaming yourself for this terrible accident, but accidents happen all the time in science,” Hilda added.

Poppy snorted. “Thank you.”

“Hug?” Ryan asked.

Poppy responded by grabbing on to him and going in for a deep hug. “Daw,” Rusty added.

After a moment, Poppy’s eyes widened in realization. She started to pull away from the hug. Ryan released her. “What wrong?”

Poppy reached down her shirt and into her bra. She pulled out another bottle containing yellowish powder. “I thought they took all these off of me.”

“What _is_ that?” X-Ray and Hilda asked.

“Pollen,” then she stood up and looked at what was around outside the cage. There was still one of her potted plants in the lab. “And they forgot to take all my plants out.”

Jeremy clapped his hands together. “Ooh, I see what’s gonna happen here.”

“What’s gonna happen?” X-Ray asked.

Poppy stood, strong. “I think I have a plan to get us out of here.” Then she looked nervous.

“You’ll do fine, sweetheart,” Ryan encouraged.

Poppy sighed. “I think I need a confidence boost first, so I want to try to do something stupid.” Then she walked over to Hilda. “Hilda, can I see you’re unmasked face?” she asked.

“Unmasking,” ORF announced.

“Why do you need to see my unmasked face?” Hilda asked.

“So, I can do something stupid that I’ll probably regret and you’ll probably hate me for. Do you trust me?” Poppy asked, seriously.

Hilda nodded. “Yeah, I trust you, but what are you,” Hilda was cut off by Poppy pulling her into a deep kiss. Hilda blinked in surprise. All of Poppy’s kindness, past compliments about her appearance, and eagerness to work with her, made sense all of a sudden. She finally knew what Poppy’s secret that everyone refused to reveal was. Everything made sense.

Meanwhile, Jeremy started clapping. Rusty called out, “Yeah, get it girl.” Ryan nodded his head in approval.

Poppy pulled away from the kiss and stepped aside. She uncapped the vile of pollen and snorted it up both nostrils. She blinked and both of her eyes turned bright green. She reached her arm out of the cage and motioned it as if she was directing something. The plant began to grow long vines. 

"Yo, what the…,” X-Ray commented. Poppy ignored him and motioned for the vines to weave themselves in between the bars of the cage. Once the vines were finished weaving, Poppy began to motion a pushing away action. The vines began to pull the bars and they eventually started bending the bars. Suddenly, the bars snapped away, creating a cage exit for them. When she was finished, her eyes turned back to their natural green color and she slumped over, exhausted.

“So, plant manipulation based on having pollen in her system was Poppy’s power. That actually makes a lot of sense.” Rusty pointed out.

“Wait, you KNEW she had powers?!” X-Ray asked, angrily.

“Yes,” everyone except Hilda, replied. Hilda was too busy touching her lips, still coming to terms with the fact that she had been kissed.

Ryan quickly went over and threw Poppy over his shoulders. “Come on guys… we still need… to defeat… my sister and Mad Vav, or Pyro… or whatever the fuck he’s called” Poppy instructed, sleepily.

“Right,” X-Ray nodded. He and Rusty rushed out of the broken cage to exit the lab.

Ryan was getting ready to leave the cage too, but he noticed that Hilda was still standing there, thinking about the kiss. “Miss Hilda, we’re going to stop Pyro and my other niece. Would you like to join us since your suit would be a great addition to our efforts?”

Hilda snapped back into reality after hearing the question. “Right,” she nodded. Then the three of them ran out of the cage and off to Mad Princess and Pyro’s layer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday was the 2 year anniversary of the RTX 2015 accident which I was a survivor of


	10. Reign Ended

The group made their way to the CEO’s office. While they had hoped for a surprise attack, Mad Princess and Pyro had completely expected them. Hilda still was awestruck by the kiss, but Rusty and Ryan called her over to join them. Meanwhile, X-Ray and ‘Monster Truck’ had headed over to fight Pyro.

“Ah, yes. I see you’ve decided to attempt to have a final stand,” Mad Princess taunted.

“Rose,” Ryan started. “This is all a bunch of nonsense. You followed ‘Mad King’, but you never knew how to lead villainous tirades on your own. This isn’t going to work for you, so please just stop before this gets more out of hand.”

“You’re not the king anymore. NOW ITS TIME FOR MY CORONATION AS QUEEN!” she yelled at the end.

“I don’t like where this is going,” Hilda commented, warily.

Mad Princess’s eyes started glowing dark green. “You are a peasant of the Mad Princess. You shall bow down,” she commanded.

Ryan’s eyes whited out. “I am a peasant of the Mad Princess,” Ryan repeated in a monotone voice as he bowed down.

“Crap,” Rusty panicked as he quickly put a tinfoil hat on.

“Don’t just make one for yourself! Make one for Ryan!” Hilda yelled. Then he turned to face Mad Princess. “I’ll take care of her.”

“You’re not going to fight me because you are going to bow to me as well,” Mad Princess commanded Hilda. Hilda ignored the command and began to shot lasers out of her palms at the princess. “Why isn’t that working on you? You can’t be a very good scientist if you don’t have a mind.”

“ORF_Suit.EXE was fitted with tinfoil layer to prevent mind control,” ORF announced.

“We’ve been through something like this before, so ‘proper precautions were made’,” Hilda taunted to explain.

“GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!” Mad Princess growled in response.

Rusty quickly made a new tinfoil hat and put it on Ryan’s head. “Uggh, what the hell?” Ryan asked as he came back to it and got up off of the floor. “Did I do something idiotic?”

“Mind control does make people do idiotic things,” Rusty explained.

“Oh, goddammit.”

Back where Mad Princess and Hilda were fighting, the princess pulled out her own laser-ray gun. “Did you really think that you were the only one with laser projectiles?” Mad Princess asked as she shot at Hilda.

Hilda quickly dodged out of the way and the laser ended up being aimed at Ryan. He didn’t notice on time and was shot. “SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!” he screamed as he flew into the wall.

“Crap,” Hilda panicked as she ran to go check if he was okay.

“Do you have no empathy for your family?” Rusty asked in response to what he just witnessed.

“He’s a weakling now. I have no use for him, so why dos it even matter?” Mad Princess answered.

“I’m not quite dead yet!” Ryan yelled. Hilda nodded and ran back over to continue her fight.

On the other side of the room, X-Ray and Monster Truck had begun their fight with Pyro. “You’re not even strong enough to confront me on your own. How pathetic of you.” Pyro taunted further.

X-Ray paused to consider that. “He’s not a weakling, I’m just here so I can help fix things,” Monster Truck argued. 

“What, did the last-ditch effort of save the ‘girlfriend character’ make you want to show him how to not be a pathetic asshole?”

X-Ray snapped out of his train of thought. “Monster Truck, I’ll distract him. You do… something with your powers.”

Monster Truck nodded and shrunk down. “Aww, what this? X-Ray making a plan? What, is he actually trying to be responsible for himself for once?” Pyro mocked.

X-Ray got into his battle position. “ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS!” he yelled as began to shoot lasers.

Pyro dodged out of the way and sent a large stream of fire towards X-Ray to get him to stop firing lasers. “Your laser eyes are no match for my flames. MUHAHAHAHHAHA,” Pyro stopped his maniacal laugh and began squirming. “What the bloody hell?” he asked as he began to try and reach for something on his back. Then, he slammed his back onto the floor and picked something off of the floor. He kicked it very hard and Monster Truck grew back to his normal size as he flew through the air.

“MONSTER TRUCK, NO!” X-Ray yelled.

Pyro walked over to X-Ray. “Well, that had a zero percent success rate, just as your plans normally do.” 

“I thought you would at least believe in me.”

“You’re not worth believing in.”

Meanwhile, Hilda and Mad Princess had backed their fight into a corner. “It’s a shame that all your efforts on this fight will be for naut. You can’t win and nobody can help you.” Mad Princess mocked as she shot her ray-gun.

Hilda dodged out of the way. “I can have help if I need it. It would be much appreciated.”

Rusty nodded as soon as he realized she was referring to him. He grabbed and box full of tools and ran over to the fight. “They wouldn’t even know how to,” Mad Princess was cut off by Rusty hitting her over the side of the head, knocking her out.

Hilda gave him a look. “What? I wanted to actually be useful in a physical fight this time.” Rusty argued.

Ryan had joined Poppy on the floor, recovering from his laser shot. “While I’m not happy you hit my niece,” then Ryan sighed, “I AM happy you knocked out Mad Princess.” 

Back in the other fight, Pyro had grabbed X-Ray by the neck. “I will save my princess, but I need to burn something first,” Pyro announced.

“I… thought that stupid reporter chick way your princess.” X-Ray choked out.

“Ash is not my princess anymore and you’ll never get the princess you desire.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe when I… defeat you… she’ll realize that I’m awesome… and hot.”

Poppy sat up more on the other side of the room and groaned. “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” she yelled.

“Poppy,” Ryan started in an attempt to calm her down.

“I’VE NEVER HAD ANY INTEREST IN A GUY LIKE THAT BECAUSE I LIKE GIRLS!” she yelled to admit.

X-Ray’s eyes widened. “…What?”

“I’M A HUGE LESBIAN!!!!!!” 

Pyro smirked. “And you were too stupid and blind to see it.”

X-Ray looked down, sadly. Then he thought about something and looked back up, narrowing his eyes. “You know… a friend would be there for his friend when he got devastating news... and believe in his planning attempts,” he said as he began to raise his fists.

“Good thing I’m not your friend.”

“MAYBE, I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!” he yelled as he swung his fist and punched Pyro in the nose.

Pyro released him and grabbed his nose, “OW” he yelped in pain.

“Your nose always has been a pretty big target, Vav.”

“I’m not Vav!”

X-Ray used his lasers to melt Pyro’s shoes to the floor. “Well, I want Vav back!” X-Ray yelled one more time as he punched Pyro again, knocking him out.

Ryan and Poppy got up off of the floor. Monster Truck got up from where he landed as well. he made his hands grow very large and he took hold of Mad Princess. “I’m proud of you, X-Ray. You learned some self -confidence. I’m glad you learned how to be stronger on your own,” Poppy congratulated.

X-Ray looked at Poppy. “And, you’re gay.”

Poppy sighed. “Yeah, I’m gay.”

Ryan had gone over Pyro and took his shoes off and pulled him off of the floor. “Jeremy, tie up Mad Princess. Poppy go get your sanity ray,” he instructed. Monster Truck nodded and began to tie Mad Princess up

Poppy looked up at him, confused. “Uncle Ryan, what are you doing?”

Ryan grabbed Pyro and held him close. “I want you to make Vav sane again.”

“But, but,” a tear rolled down her face. “You’ll be the ‘Mad King’ again.”

“It’s okay. It’s been nice being a good guy again, these past few days. But the city needs its heroes more than it needs Dr. Haywood, right now.” Poppy sniffled in response. “You’ll get that sanity ray right, eventually. I believe in you.” 

Poppy nodded in response and grabbed her sanity and aimed it at Ryan and Pyro. “Goodbye, Uncle Ryan.”

“See you, sweetheart.”

Poppy gulped and shot her sanity ray. The ray enveloped Ryan and Pyro. After a minute, Ryan dropped Pyro to the floor and laughed manically. “Mad King’s back!” Monster Truck finished tying Mad Princess up and grew, quickly to grab Mad King. He growled in response.

Poppy walked over to Mad King and touched his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it right, one day,” she said, fondly. Mad King began to yell angrily. 

“Poppy?” Hilda called out to get her attention. Poppy turned to see her and went to walk up to her. Hilda gave her an up and down look. “You kissed me.”

Poppy sighed. “Yeah…”

“Then you admitted you are a lesbian.”

“Yeah… I have been my whole life. And… I’ve kinda had a big crush on you ever since I met you.”

“Look, I’m sorry but I’m not into you like that.”

Poppy sighed again “I… kinda figured. And that’s okay, you don’t have to. I was very wrong of me to kiss you without your consent. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“As long as you’re not going to force me into anything.” Hilda paused for a minute, then thought of something else. “Actually, I just thought of the best way you can earn my forgiveness.”

“Anything!”

“You let me help you with the sanity ray this time.”

“I’d love that… PLATONICALLY!”

Hilda smiled, she knew everything was going to be alright.

Vav woke up on the floor. “Wot the bloody toss happened?” he asked.

X-Ray smiled. “Good to have you back Vav. Can you stand?”

Vav tried to stand up, but he wobbled a bit. X-Ray and Monster Truck ran over to help him up. They walked him over to Mad Princess, who was waking up.

“What the fuck!!? WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?” Mad Princess screamed. 

“You’re going to jail, Rose,” Monster Truck answered. Mad Princess screamed more, in response.

Vav looked at Monster Truck with curiosity. “And, who are you?” he asked.

“Here, I go by Monster Truck.”

“He’s the guy who helped me fight evil you.”

“Oh,” Vav said sadly. “But maybe we have another good superhero this time,” he suggested, hopefully.

“Actually,” Monster Truck started. “I’m not really cut out for the whole superhero business anymore. I think I’d rather stay at my dead-end retail job as a civilian. And since I am a civilian, you guys can just call me, Jeremy.”

“Well, thanks for not trying to show us up,” X-Ray thanked.

“Hey, out of curiosity, could you actually get the love interest you wanted?” Vav asked, ignoring Mad Princess’s screams.

“Turns out I’m not her type. And I’m kinda okay with that, since I don’t want to BE what her type is,” X-Ray answered, honestly.

“You’ll get a love interest eventually,” Jeremy encouraged.

“Eh, I think I’ll just focus on saving the city for now.”

“Now, that’s what I like to here,” Vav cheered. 

“You ready to get back out there?”

“You know it!” 

“X-RAY AND VAV!” the two of them yelled as they bumped their junk together. Then they ran out of the office to go back to fighting crime in the city.

“This has got to be what a proud parent feels like,” Rusty commented.

Hilda sighed and smiled. “I guess it’s time to clean everything up again.” Poppy snorted a little bit more pollen to use the plants to tie up Mad King and drag him away. Jeremy pulled out his cell and dragged Mad Princess out of the office. Everything was going to be right in the city again. Just like it was all supposed to be in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done with this. I'm glad I finshed it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not proud of myself for this. I came up with these OCs months ago and never planned on doing anything with them. But I just wanted to get their story out of my system. So here it is. Starting the second week of July, I'll have the same update schedule for this as I had for _Make This Place Your Home_ And I'm naming all the chapters of this after episodes in X-Ray and Vav season 2.


End file.
